elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Langarm
Langarm ist die Bezeichnung für einen Devanthar, der meist in gedrungener Gestalt auftritt. Er ist ein begnadeter Schmied, der die Rüstungen und Waffen der Unsterblichen anfertigt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 867ff. Er ist außerdem der Schöpfer vieler magischer Kreaturen, unter anderem die Silbernen und die Geflügelten Löwen. Aussehen und Charakter Langarm ist von gedrungener Gestalt. Manche nennen ihn spöttisch auch den Affen, da ihm das Haar dicht wie Fell auf dem Leib wächst. Trotz seiner ungeschlachteter Gestalt und seines ungehobelten Auftretens ist er ein außerordentlicher erfindungsreicher Schmied.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 136 Biographie Verrat an Anatu Ista neidete Anatu die Leitposition über das Königreich Luwien. So plante sie eine Verschwörung gegen Anatu. Sie konnte Langarm als Mitverschwörer gewinnen. Die Gegenleistung Istas für seine Hilfe war (soweit bekannt) Sex mit ihr, welches jedes Jahr während der Himmlischen Hochzeit stattfindet.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 328Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 763 Ista trat dem Purpurnen in Gestalt von Anatu auf den Goldene Pfaden entgegen und konnte ihn beeindrucken. Sie lud ihn in Anatus Tempel ein. Er kam in Freundschaft, Anatu empfing ihn jedoch mit Misstrauen und in Waffen. Sie verliebten sich, denn sie folgten demselben Traum einer schöneren Welt. Dreimal trafen sie sich, doch beim dritten Treffen kam Ista mit Langarm und dem Gefiederten. Langarm hielt Anatu, während Ista und der Gefiederte den Purpurne ohne Vorwarnung attackierten. Es folgte ein langer, schwerer Kampf. Der Drache wurde besiegt und enthauptet. Ista stach ihren Speer durch den Kiefer hinauf ins Hirn von Anatu, um sie für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 383ffDrachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 231Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 762ff Langarm erschafft anschließend für den den Gefiederten die Gefiederte Schlange, indem er einen neuen metallischen Kopf für den toten Leib des Purpurnen anfertigt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 766Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 701 Manawyn und die Drachenelfen Einige Zeit nachdem die Besiedlung Nangogs durch die Menschen begann, drangen Manawyn und sechs andere Drachenelfenmeister in die Grotte unter dem Weltenmund ein. Als die dort lauernde Gefiederte Schlange die Drachenelfen angriff, erschienen neben Langarm noch Ista, Das lebende Licht und der Flammenmann, um sie zu bezwingen. Sie töteten bis auf Manawyn alle Drachenelfen und legten deren Köpfe in die Nischen des Torbogens.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 471f. Selinunt und Rüstungen Ansur, der Unsterbliche von Valesia konnte Langarm für dessen Vision von Selinunt begeistern. So berät er Ansur über Jahre hinweg beim Bau der Stadt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 865 Außerdem fertigt er über die Zeit neue Rüstungen und Schwerter der Unsterblichen sowie die Geflügelten Löwen an. Schlacht bei Kush Langarm fertigt einen Speer für den Unsterblichen Muwatta, um Aaron zu töten. Ista überreicht Muwatta den Speer, als dieser mit seinen Streitwagen vorrückt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 775 Mit seinen anderen Brüdern und Schwestern verfolgt er die Schlacht.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 810 Sie verfolgen außerdem das Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron. Sie entscheiden, dass Muwatta sterben muss, da die Bestechung von Bessos das Kräfteverhältnis der Schlacht gravierender beeinflusste. Ista tötet Muwatta und ernennt Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Elfenspitzel Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Langarm fordert sogar die gleiche Strafe für Ista, die auch Anatu ereilt hat. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Zwölf Devanthar dringen in Albenmark und vernichten die Blaue Halle.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff Ob Langarm dabei ist, ist ungesichert, aber recht wahrscheinlich. Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht. Langarm steigt schließlich in seine Schmiede ab, um für den bevorstehenden Krieg Rüstungen und dergleichen anzufertigen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff Aaron im Gelben Turm Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist Langarm anwesend. Er verfolgt wie seine Geschwister das Streitgespräch zwischen Aaron und Ista, die ihn zerstören möchte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 754ff. Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen. Langarm fragt Aaron noch was er benötigt, um die Albenkinder besser bekämpfen zu können.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 766f. Untergang Selinunts Langarm reist nach Selinunt, um seine Rüstungen und Schwerter der Unsterblichen in der Halle der Unsterblichen zu bringen und mutmaßlich um am Treffen der Unsterblichen teilzunehmen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Langarm, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Seit dem Untergang von Selinunt steht Langarm fast ununterbrochen an seiner Schmiede und ersinnt Waffen, die den Drachen und den Albenkindern den Tod bringen sollen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 119Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 327 Schlacht um Wanu Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angriffen. Die Devanthar beschließen eine Truppe von siebentausend Kriegern unter der Führung Volodis zusammenzustellen, um die Albenkinder aus Nangog zu vertreiben. Nach der Versammlung warnt Ista Langarm vor der Neugier des Ebermanns. Langarm sorgt dafür, dass sie bemerken werden, wenn der Ebermann im Palast aus Mondenlicht ist.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 323f. Langarm reist zum Heerlager am Kuni Unu nahe Wanu, nachdem die ersten Angriffe verlustreich zurückgeschlagen worden sind.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 373f. Neben den Unsterblichen Aaron und Madyas finden sich seine Brüder der große Bär sowie der Löwenhäuptige am Krankenlager des Unsterblichen Volodi ein. Langarm bietet außerdem die ersten drei seiner Geschöpfe, die geflügelten Löwen, auf. Unter der Führung von Aaron entwerfen Menschen und Devanthar einen Schlachtplan.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 380f. Langarm verlässt unmittelbar nach dem Sieg an der Brücke das Heer, um in seine Schmiede im Gelben Turm zurückzukehren und neue fliegende Löwen zu fertigen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 452 Als Langarm bei seiner Arbeit eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden spürt, versammelt er sich mit seinen Geschwistern. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen. Der Ebermann bietet ihm dabei seine Hilfe an.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 499f. Verrat des Ebermanns Langarm, Ista und der Gefiederte lauern ihrem Bruder dem Ebermann im Palast aus Mondenlicht auf, der auf die Elfe Lyvianne wartet. Sie halten diese Zusammenarbeit für Verrat und möchten so auch die Wahrheit über die Intrige gegen Anatu geheim halten. In einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung schlagen sie ihn bewusstlos. Anschließend erwarten sie Lyvianne und verwickeln sie in einen Kampf, dabei bringt Langarm auch drei Silberne Wölfe mit. Die Elfe kann dem Gefiederten eine Kralle abtrennen, aber unterliegt schließlich. Auf Wunsch des Gefiederten soll Lyvianne das selbe Schicksal wie Iyali ereilen. So wird die Elfe vom Gefiederten gefesselt und langsam in ein Säurebad geführt und stirbt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 791f. Gemeinsam führen sie den gefesselten Ebermann in das Fjordland und schließen ihn eine Tropfsteinhöhle, die später als Höhle des Luth bei den Fjordländern bekannt ist, ein. Dabei weben sie einen perfiden Zauber ein, der die Zeit für den Devanthar schneller verstreichen lässt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 101f. Das Traumeis Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis nach der Schlacht um Asugar in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Langarm und seine Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Langarm ist am Angriff der Devanthar auf das Hauptheer beteiligt. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht als die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen dem Kampf beitreten. Langarm reagiert auf diese Entwicklungen panisch. Während des Kampes wird jedoch der Frühlingsbringer getötet. Anschließend ziehen sich die Devanthar zurück.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Zweite Gefiederte Schlange In den Höhlen unter dem Weltenmund arbeiten Langarm und der Gefiederten an der Präparierung des Drachenkadavers. Die neue mechanische Schlange ist der ersten Gefiederten Schlange nachempfunden beziehungsweise übertrifft diese noch. Ein neuer metallener Drachenkopf mit einem Stück aus dem Herzen Nangogs wird dem Körper der lindgrünen Himmelsschlange angefügt. Der Gefiederte drängt ihn sich zu beeilen, da die Zweite Schlange bereits zum nächsten Ritual seines Volkes fertig sein soll.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 698f. Istas Plan Mit der Hilfe des Gefiederten bringt Ista den Drachenkopf des Frühlingsbringers in den Gelben Turm. Dort versammeln sich all ihre Brüder und Geschwister, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Sie plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht, soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen, um seinen Reißzahn zu bauen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Die Drachenelfe Kyra wird in der Goldenen Stadt entdeckt und gerät in Gefangenschaft bei den Zapote. Die Devanthar entscheiden, dass der Gefiederte Kyra die Gefiederte Schlangen zeigt. Sie lassen es zu, dass die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Langarm und seine Geschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine vom lebenden Licht geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Langarm fürchtet um den Reißzahn, da diesem grüne Kristalle entgegen wachsen. Er überzeugt seine Geschwister den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Langarm und seine Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar